


Conclusion

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Pining, but idk what to label this, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou thinks their relationship has come to a standstill right near the very beginning.</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>It’s too late for Seijuurou, he cannot turn back.</p>
  <p>But there are times he thinks Tetsuya someday will.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarofclay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/gifts).



> for jard cuz it's weird enough and vague and iDK I'M SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING CLOSE TO SMUT PLS SPARE ME

**1.**           

Time has a dual functionality not found in any other omnipresent framework ruling this world. It instills growth with gentle fingers and just as kindly takes feeble hands, guiding its subjects closer to the end of the road. To humans it’s not quite like a double-edged sword, it comes as a spear pointing the tip of its blade at the spine and works them apart as it pushes in. Lets their potential unfurl and stokes the fire with every twist, while skirting at the fringe to slowly inch closer to the heart. So slowly that awareness finds itself a bit too late in gossamer skin, or in colors that begin to fade from thinning tips of hair.

Seijuurou believes time doesn’t exist in their relationship.

He can tell because it always starts with him. With the sleeping colors of sunset, the ragged breathing filling the silence that ensues with the end of their one-on-one, that blush on Tetsuya’s face, which he slowly proceeds to wipe with a towel until Seijuurou’s hand is circling his wrist. A part of him revels in the way a gesture so simple catches Tetsuya off guard, but every breathing ounce of him leans in to leave just enough space for a warning that comes in dulcet tones to fan over Tetsuya’s lips.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Kuroko.”

He tastes summer and the sky sets itself on fire, the air trapped between their mouths is hot and fogs up their senses. It’s the ideal moment where everything surrounding them is erased from existence, replaced by an ephemeral rush of adrenaline that raises the temperature further. And suddenly Seijuurou’s craving for more, a lot more, but he drags himself back, hears the breathlessness he stirs out of Tetsuya, and smiles.

Tetsuya’s too dazed to reply.

Seijuurou doesn't mind the wait.

**2.**

He sets off a chain reaction after that, crossing the length of nearly a year, and ending with the crackle of fireworks outside the window. It lights up their bodies in momentous flashes and he can’t miss the way Tetsuya’s skin glistens with sweat and a myriad of colors.

Their first time isn’t what you’d call by any average degree memorable, but Seijuurou knows right then that he'll never forget the sight of Tetsuya’s body beautifully arching into his as he holds his breath and pushes in, only to lose it all when he finally feels the heat of the pressure clenching down around him. It’s almost unbearable, for him and for Tetsuya, whose legs are trembling around Seijuurou’s waist as he tries to hang on to the barest threads of self-control, but they slip away so easily like the silk sheets pooling around the floor.

Tetsuya’s so wonderfully tight around him that he near gives up on breathing as he plunges himself into him. When he moves, the pace is slow, tortuous for them both but with a slight shift in posture Tetsuya’s suddenly choking on air. There are thin fingers scrambling at his shoulders as he pulls out and fixates on the lingering feeling of Tetsuya's entrance, wet and swollen and quivering against the tip of his member.

This time he thrusts with force and with purpose, striking Tetsuya somewhere deep that makes him cry out in surprise—and Seijuurou hopes for pleasure, sinks his fingers into the flesh of Tetsuya's thighs and swallows all the sounds with a kiss so he can feel up to his last of breaths the way Tetsuya’s coming undone. That he’s not alone in this moment, which seems so very sacrosanct with how he is mouthing prayers along the pale column of Tetsuya’s neck. Let them share in this pleasure this time and for all other times to come; let them bask in the afterglow with soft smiles and softer kisses.

Let unto him the blessing he’s been wishing for ever since this all started. The words for which Seijuurou has lived and loved through a painful wait, with a heart high and unwavering on each crumbling peak of hope.

The last prayer is answered with only a peaceful sigh as Tetsuya drifts to sleep, lips parted with the slight trace of a smile, and so Seijuurou returns to waiting.

He tells himself he doesn’t mind, even when he feels time stopping in between their bodies.

**3.**

Time.

“Give it time,” Seijuurou’s friends say. “He’ll say it when he’s ready.”

“If the gods have truly tied your fates together, then it will happen in due time.” Midorima fixes his glasses as he imparts his wisdom.

It’s dubious at best, empty words if anything. What he truly wants to hear is reserved to come from Tetsuya’s lips, but now he can’t help but question the number of truths they had.

Give it time, but Time won’t give itself to him. To their relationship, which feels like it has been stuck with Tetsuya at the starting point while Seijuurou’s feelings have paved through a great distance already.

It’s too late for Seijuurou, he cannot turn back.

But there are times he thinks Tetsuya someday will.

“Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya calls out. “We should celebrate,” he says with a plain look, but his voice is light and airy as he points to the student roll posted on the prestigious grounds of Toudai. Both their names are printed in ink dark and clear to leave no room for doubt of their admission to university.

Seijuurou gives his agreement. “We should celebrate you pulling through with flying colors despite your previous scores in the mock exam.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can accept that as a compliment,” Tetsuya says with a grim face.

“No.” Seijuurou shakes his head, wisps of snow falling out to cling onto red strands. “I’m proud of you, Tetsuya.”

His words are fond and color Tetsuya’s cheeks with a rare warmth in the chill of winter. The end of Seijuurou's scarf flaps lightly as Tetsuya tugs at it until it loosens up and he’s burying half of his face in the dark red woolen.

“Seijuurou-kun,” comes his voice, small and muffled. “I’ve been going through a couple brochures.”

They’re standing near a row of hulking trees at a nearby park, drinks in hand, and a lamppost in the distance flickering as their only source of light while the pink-tinted sky fades slowly like their own footsteps in the snow.

Tetsuya wraps a gloved hand around his free one, twining their fingers as he speaks. “I found a single-bedroom apartment; it’s small, but affordable.”

“I think…” A growing smile pokes out from the scarf as it hangs loosely on his slim neck. His damp hair looks darker when it’s away from light, a blue that’s closer to the sky shimmering above them. "I think it would be perfect for us.“

For the first time it’s Seijuurou who’s left in a daze.

**4.**

Seijuurou stops praying after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to end at 2. but I didn't want to give jard the satisfaction of akashi suffering eternally


End file.
